


Kiss Me (Beneath the Milky Twilight)

by Death_by_Gallavich



Series: Henderfax Drabbles [4]
Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_by_Gallavich/pseuds/Death_by_Gallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Have you lost your damn mind?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me (Beneath the Milky Twilight)

“Have you lost your damn mind?!”

Tom laughed from his spot in the middle of the river; real, honest-to-God laughter that George hadn’t heard from him in so long that he couldn’t help but laugh too.

“It’s nearly winter and you want me to swim in there with you naked as the day I was born?”

“You don’t see me makin’ a fuss, do ya?” Tom swam back towards the bank of the river where George was standing. He starting splashing water at George, making him shriek and flail.

“THOMAS ALEXANDER FAIRFAX YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!”

“Only if you come swim with me, George _Eugene_  Henderson.”

George quickly tore off his clothing and lunged into river at Tom, dunking him under the chilly water. After several minutes of dunking and splashing, George found Tom’s hands under the water and intertwined them with his own. Tom smiled, and George was mesmerized by the way the sun set his eyes ablaze in shades of green and gold as dusk settled around them, and how the frosty air caused a rosy blush to tint his cheeks. He was beautiful.

Tom fidgeted under his gaze. “Why’re starin’ at me like that?”

George shook his head, leaning in to press a sweet, chaste kiss to Tom’s lips. Tom let out a small, surprised squeak before returning the kiss, removing his hands from George’s grasp, allowing one to grip the back of his head, the other to gently cup his cheek. George grabbed a hold of Tom’s hips, steering him towards the river bank. 

Tom was the first to pull  back, slightly panting. “We should get home, supper’ll be ready soon.” George nodded, continuing to press soft kisses down Tom’s jaw and onto his neck, humming at the little whimpers it elicited from him.

“Just a few more minutes,” George promised, reattaching their lips.

By the time they got home, supper had long since passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Come find me on tumblr at [grumpymickeymilkovich](http://grumpymickeymilkovich.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I am accepting prompts for Tom x George!


End file.
